En shock
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: No entiende por qué le sucede esto, aquí y ahora, ni tiene la menor idea de lo que significa. Es difícil asimilar estas cosas, esa sensación de que, cuando todo va bien, algo tiene que llegar y joder el equilibrio. EdwardSeth. SethCentric. Algo UA.
1. confuso

**1**

Edward Cullen.

Cabello cobrizo, ojos leonados. Piel marmolada, aroma empalagoso.

Seth gira sobre su cama, le duele hasta el alma. Luego de meses fuera de su casa en la Push, esperó caer como tronco apenas llegara; pero no puede dormir.

Sólo puede pensar. Pensar en Edward.

Y eso está mal.

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que lo vio por primera vez, y en realidad, nunca han hablado gran cosa, excepto cuando Bella casi lo mata y eso.

Edward se disculpaba, como si la culpa hubiese sido de él.

Seth recuerda que se sintió bien oírlo dirigiéndose sólo a _él_, para variar; mas era obvio que lo estaba haciendo por _ella_.

Siempre se han amado, Seth llegó y encontró así las cosas, así que, si ahora le duele pensarlo, no tiene idea de por qué.

_Pero así es._

Desde los trece años, ha sabido que las leyendas no lo eran tanto, y que el odio a los vampiros no era una cosa infundada, pues los vampiros no eran ficticios.

Todo era por algo; sin embargo, aún dos años después, nunca ha podido sentir ese odio.

Luego Jacob le vino con que Cullen era su héroe o algo así, y Seth se dio cuenta de que, patéticamente, no era broma. Desde el primer instante, quiso que Edward fuera su amigo, aunque no es algo que pueda darse o que los demás vayan a permitir tan fácilmente.

Y como Seth no es normal, aunque deteste no poder serlo, le está doliendo lo que le diferencia, le está doliendo ser diferente.

Le duele no poder estar cerca de Edward, le duele desde que la pesadilla terminó; le duele aunque sabe que él tiene a Bella y a Nessie – qué mote más pegajoso- y le duele a pesar de que Edward probablemente ni se acuerda de él.

**

* * *

**

2

Seth se arrastra hasta el comedor. Su madre, cuya cabeza le llega hasta el hombro, le exige que se abrigue un poco, a pesar de que podría freír los huevos del desayuno sobre su piel.

Seth obedece de mala gana, pero sin intenciones de discutir. Para eso está Leah, que últimamente se enoja por todo y con todos. Él está demasiado cansado para cualquier tipo de riña.

Se sienta sobre la cama deshecha para ponerse unos calcetines; luego, su vista se desvía hacia el marco de madera con la foto de los cuatro: él, Leah, su madre y su padre. Harry Clearwater.

Nunca le ha dicho a nadie que el día en que murió, Harry y él habían tenido una gran pelea por algo que ni siquiera recuerda. Era la primera que tenían, que Seth recuerde, y obviamente, la última.

Cuando tiene ganas de llorar, le basta pensar en eso para lograr su objetivo y sacar el dolor de adentro, aunque sabe que nunca podrá sacar el recuerdo de donde está, haciéndole daño.

Cuando entra en fase, se cuida de no pensar en sus momentos tristes, aunque entre Leah y Jacob, los demás tienen suficiente distracción diaria.

Vuelve al comedor, ahora con un sweater y los calcetines. Sue le sirve muchos huevos con jamón, fruta picada y una taza de leche; le gusta que coma mucho porque sabe que suele arriesgar su vida con frecuencia y que debe estar fuerte para momentos como aquellos.

Leah llega, con su piyama demasiado grande y su cabello largo y desordenado. Se ve linda por las mañanas, parece rendida de aquella eterna batalla con el mundo que sólo emprende luego de levantarse. Claro, Seth nunca se lo dirá.

Luego de comer, asearse y vestirse, Seth se despide de su madre y sale de su casa, por primera vez, sin nada específico por hacer.

**

* * *

**

3

No tiene idea de cómo llegó en su forma humana, porque su sentido de orientación disminuye bastante si no está en fase. Tampoco tiene idea de qué suicida impulso lo llevó frente a la casa de los Cullen; puede percibir la fragancia vampírica desde donde está.

Los minutos pasan, hacía tiempo que no sentía frío, pero ahí está; se mete las manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas tibias e intenta ignorar los escalofríos de su espalda.

- ¿Seth?

Horrible sobresalto. Sus reflejos están debilitados por el nerviosismo, ni siquiera pensó ponerse en guardia para un ataque por la espalda. Se gira para ver quién es, pero sabe que reconoció la voz, aunque intenta negarse a sí mismo que últimamente piensa en esa voz más de lo… _licántropamente_ saludable.

Edward Cullen.

Cabello cobrizo, ojos leonados. Piel marmolada, aroma empalagoso.

Como cuchillas, los ojos del aparecido lo escrutan sin reparos; Seth nunca había sentido tal timidez, y ahora cree que el karma por tantos años de desenvoltura le está pasando la cuenta: se siente aterradoramente cohibido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Está todo bien?

_Estúpido, ya no vive con los demás fríos. Ahora vive con su esposa e hija._

Ignorando el hecho de que las recién mencionadas son frías también, intenta sonreír, cosa que se le hace más fácil en cuanto Edward, ya sea porque comprendió que no está allí a causa de algún problema, ya sea porque leyó sus absurdos pensamientos, ladea una sonrisa.

- Supongo que has venido solo.

Eso es evidente: Seth es el único lobo masoquista que va por la vida visitando vampiros.

**

* * *

**

4

- Y… ¿cómo va esa vida?

Finge jocosidad, frescura; antes era tan fácil y natural y ahora le duele la mandíbula de tanto _sonreír despreocupado_.

Edward camina junto a él a través del bosque. Todo marcha bien, Bella está feliz, Nessie es una pequeña geniecillo.

- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo están tu hermana y tu madre?

- Todo bien.

Al cabo de un pequeño silencio, mientras se agacha para no golpearse con una rama, Seth espera que Edward deje de ser tan educado y le pregunte de una vez qué madres quiere de él, por qué le hace perder el tiempo. Entonces, Seth podrá decirle que lo disculpe y se irá y…

- No creas que esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo. Me alegra que vinieras a verme.

_¿Los vampiros pueden alegrarse?_

- Algo parecido. De todas formas, estar contigo no me ha parecido nunca una pérdida tiempo.

Es incómodo que pueda conocer todas sus dudas, aunque en parte también puede ser útil. El suelo lodoso lo engaña y Seth termina en el suelo; Edward se ríe y a él le parece que nunca ha escuchado una risa más agradable.

- Anda, levántate.

De todos modos, siempre cordial, Edward se inclina para ayudarle.

Y entonces, olvida el olor y lo frío de su tacto. Olvida que la dentadura ajena ha estado bañada en sangre y que Edward lucía igualito el día en que él – Seth- nació; sólo puede concentrarse en la mano en su espalda y la otra en su brazo izquierdo, y en el aliento gélido que golpea su cuello.

Siente frío y calor y, estúpidamente, se pregunta si no tendrá fiebre o algo parecido.

- Voy a mostrarte un lugar especial.

**

* * *

**

5

Ya no es marmolada, se ha convertido en un montón de diamantes unidos en facciones perfectas.

Contempla el rostro bañado por el sol, brillante como un jodido juego de joyería o quién sabe qué; ni siquiera se detiene a pensar cuando se convence de que en su vida ha visto algo más hermoso.

Pero sí se detiene a pensar luego de pensar lo anterior. Se siento enrojecer, y agradece no tener el color de piel tan claro como para que se note.

- ¿Qué te parece? Me gusta venir aquí, es muy tranquilo. Creo que aparte de Bella y de ti, yo soy el único que lo conoce.

Bella, claro, claro. Vuelve a sentir el dolor de antes, pero ahora es peor porque está frente al seudo-causante y Seth no entiende.

No entiende por qué le sucede esto, aquí y ahora, ni tiene la menor idea de lo que significa.

- ¿Seth?

- ¿Edward?

Pronuncia su nombre, no escuchó lo que decía. Edward camina hacia él y aunque sólo quiere bromear y molestarlo como suele hacer con Jake y el resto, no es lo mismo.

Claro que no es lo mismo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

- No. Sí. Me tengo que ir.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Desilusión. ¿Es posible que sea lo que lee en los ojos pardos, o es la suya que se refleja en la mirada del otro? No lo sabe, no lo sabrá nunca. Se da media vuelta y empieza a correr.

- ¡Saludos a Bella! – grita, por despedirse de algún modo.

Es un estúpido.

* * *

**Mi primer EdwardSeth en camino :D Son sólo cuatro capítulos (creo), y es algo alternativo, pero es ¡mío! Por fin.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que me alegra ver que se van acumulando fics de esta pareja, porque está bien fundamentada y es so cute *-***

**Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.**


	2. no es normal

**1**

Seth abre los ojos. No distingue prácticamente nada, lo que le ayuda a deducir que serán menos de las siete de la mañana.

El problema con eso es que no puede seguir durmiendo, aunque realmente lo desea.

_No puede._

Se incorpora con cansancio, ya desde antes de despertar había estado pensando en la tarde de hace tres días, cuando vio a Edward Cullen por última vez e hizo el ridículo gracias a sus nervios.

Ahora, la sola idea de volver a aparecerse por ahí le hace sonrojar, pese a que nadie ha notado en él un cambio de tono últimamente; por eso del tono de piel, ya saben.

Así es como termina abriendo la ventana de su habitación, sin calzarse unos _tennis_ siquiera, y salta al exterior de la casa sin la menor dificultad. Después de todo, su casa tiene sólo un piso.

Camina por la Push, pero hace más frío del que creyó así que decide entrar en fase lobuna y toma vuelo para que no sea tan brusco; por supuesto, no sin antes deshacerse del mono que usa para dormir: Sue ya lo ha reprendido demasiado sobre lo cara que es la ropa como para darse el lujo de romper su único mono por un simple descuido.

Entonces, todo es óptimo: no más frío, no más límites; es como romper los barrotes de una jaula, porque su alma es la del lobo y sólo es feliz como tal. Si toda su vida hubiese sido un bendito lobo, todo sería diferente.

No es mucho el tiempo que le toma pasar de la arena húmeda de la playa al pasto embarrado de los inicios del bosque, para luego sumergirse entre los montones de árboles inmensos y oscurecidos por la neblina que precede al amanecer.

Olores terrosos bañan su nariz, el bosque entero parece cantarle y por un momento, todo parece ir bien.

Hasta que percibe su aroma.

* * *

**2**

Es sólo un gruñido, pero para Edward parece suficiente. Salta desde uno de los árboles, Seth no cree haber visto nunca antes un salto como aquel; luego se da cuenta de que no le sirve un carajo estar en fase porque le están volviendo los nervios y las ganas de salir corriendo como un reverendo tarado.

- Puedes transformarte, si quieres.

Oh, por supuesto: puede leer la mente.

_Fantástico._

Siente la ya mencionada psiquis nublada,_ esto no es normal_, razona.

Se concentra como puede para retornar a su (vulnerable) forma original; en cuanto lo hace, se produce un silencio.

- Uh… Seth…

Se prende una ampolleta dentro de su mente, pero ya es demasiado tarde: en cuanto da el salto de su vida para terminar sepultado entre un montón de arbustos, Seth está seguro de que Edward Cullen alcanzó a verle literalmente hasta el alma.

El dolor vuelve, mas ahora le golpea el estómago y no el pecho; considera seriamente la opción de no volver a mostrar su cara humana frente a nadie, aunque ésta debe de haberse caído de vergüenza de todas formas, así que ya es probable que nadie lo reconozca en el futuro.

Se sale de este embrolloso trance cuando escucha su risa.

Suave, maliciosa, fresca como el hielo que parecen exhalar sus poros.

Edward se ríe bajito, mirándolo desde su lugar, casi a travesando los arbustos con los ojos.

Seth vuelve a respirar; todo vale la pena a cambio de una risa como aquella.

* * *

**3**

Olvida el hecho de que aquel ser es un vampiro, un vampiro casado y, claramente, hombre.

Incluso, olvida el hecho de que Edward acaba de ser testigo de su gran estupidez – porque, ¿a qué otro licántropo se le olvidaría que acabará en cueros al pasar de lobo a humano?- y olvida, por instantes desiguales, que dicho vampiro puede leer la mente.

Pues mientras Edward le conversa sobre todo y nada, trozando de a poco su centenaria historia sobre la tierra, esparciéndole pequeños retazos de lo que él es, y con el sol bañándolo y convirtiéndolo en un jodido diamante humano (_humano _entre comillas, claro), Seth lo observa y sólo ve perfección, una perfección aterradora, pero inevitable.

Desde entonces, sabe que sólo puede optar por decir que lo admira, porque sino, su malestar volverá y esto va a convertirse en un círculo vicioso demasiado masoquista para el gusto de nadie.

Y Seth puede soportar muchas cosas, mas no le es fácil quedarse tranquilo ante la duda de si es algo más que admiración por un futuro gran amigo.

Hay cosas sobre las que prefiere no conjeturar.

* * *

**4**

Jacob lo mira como embobado durante unos segundos, antes de que su expresión se torne, casi al instante, desconfiada. Luego, observa a Edward, cuyo brazo roza el de Seth, y el recelo es tan visible que pareciera que lleva la palabra escrita sobre la frente.

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Viene a buscar unos discos.- Edward responde en su lugar.

- Son cedés.- le corrige. Descubrió, recientemente, que es el mejor método para parecer cómodo a pesar de que tiene los nervios de punta. Mosquearle.

- Cedés.- repite Edward, su voz baila entre la diversión y el escepticismo.

_- ¿Jake?_

Nessie se asoma. Dios, qué parecido.

Seth se sorprende, porque la niña ha crecido muchísimo desde que la vio por última vez, siente a Edward sonreír junto a él y se da cuenta de que esa manía suya de explorar mentes ajenas puede ser útil – en el uno por ciento de los casos, claro está.

- Ven, pasa.

Sabe que Jacob habría fastidiado más de no ser por la llegada de Renesmee. Tampoco es que le importe; ya dentro de la casa, es difícil que su Alfa se dedique a armar ningún escándalo.

Por Dios, como si Jacob Black tuviese las agallas de hacer algo que disgustara a Bella o a Nessie.

La risita del vampiro junto a él lo lleva a la deducción de que no es el único que piensa así.

* * *

**5**

Piano.

Piano y violín, violoncelo y otros sonidos que no puede identificar y sólo lo llevan a pensar en Edward. Es raro que música tan antigua pueda existir en cedé, pero Seth piensa, entonces, que lleva más de una hora escuchando esa música y podría seguir así por un buen tiempo.

Se pregunta si Edward tiene una afición especial por los instrumentos clásicos, si se enojaría si él convence a Jacob para convertir a Nessie en una fanática del rock, si Bella ya habrá vuelto de cazar – a eso iba cuando se la cruzó, apenas, al abandonar su casa-; se pregunta muchas cosas y gira sobre su cama, ladeando una sonrisa, porque nunca imaginó que alguien en este planeta lo convencería de escuchar aquellos ritmos iletrados.

Y hele allí, el vampiro ni siquiera tuvo que insistir porque Seth estuvo (y sigue estando) feliz de recibir cualquier cosa que procediera de él.

Pero el ambiente tranquilo que reinó durante tanto tiempo en su alcoba caótica se va al carajo en cuanto los retorcijones le vuelven, porque entiende que está _demasiado_ feliz, y que, al contrario de lo que debería pensarse, eso no es bueno.

Definitivamente,

_esto no es normal_.

No debiera importarle tanto alguien a quien apenas está conociendo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. como si pudiera

**1**

Se ríe, y sólo entonces se da cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo de verdad. Y evidentemente, es mejor aún porque Edward lo secunda y sus ojos pardos brillan con una vitalidad difícil de imaginar en un vampiro que, pues, no está del todo vivo.

Ni siquiera recuerda el motivo de tanta hilaridad, pero sigue sonriendo y se recuesta sobre el césped del claro. Ha sido una semana inesperada.

Edward se sienta a su lado y a Seth le dan ganas de tocarlo para contrastar la tibieza con que el Sol los baña.

- Aún no me has dado una respuesta.- suelta el otro de pronto.

Y el buen humor de Seth, sin previo aviso, se nubla.

Bella y Edward insisten en que los acompañe a cenar uno de estos días. Bella está encantada: Seth es un gran chico y Edward parece tan animado de tener un amigo como él, y además, a Nessie también le agradaría contar con alguien para acompañarla a comer, aunque ésa es la peor excusa que pudo inventar Bella – sabe que fue ella- porque para eso está y siempre ha estado- y probablemente, siempre esté – Jacob.

- Cocino muy bien, aunque no lo creas.

- No sabía que las arterias se cocinaban.

Edward vuelve a reír, algo atónito por la recientemente descubierta (en su caso) capacidad de transmitir tonterías con la que cuenta Seth Clearwater. A Seth no le molestaría decir cosas como esta a todas horas, con tal de que esa risa tan peculiar se eternice.

- Está bien, sólo encárgate de no darme nada vivo.

No puede evitarlo. Aunque una voz chillona dentro de él le insiste en que algo no cuadra en la idea, tarde o temprano, Seth sabía que terminaría por ceder.

Siempre lo hace.

- Créeme, no vas a tener ningún deseo de volver a tu casa luego de comer conmigo.

Puede ser el hecho de que haya dicho _conmigo_ y no _con nosotros_, o la sonrisa torcida y maquiavélica que le hace sentir que suda frío, lo que lo lleva a auto-confesarse que, desde un principio, al estar con él, nunca tuvo deseos de volver a ningún lado.

Una mano de hielo roza la suya sobre el prado entibiecido, y Seth ni siquiera se sorprende de haber olvidado controlar sus pensamientos.

Ya no le importa.

_Como si pudiera._

* * *

**2**

Nunca se había sentido tan cohibido al momento de comer. Es decir, normalmente, en su casa o donde Emily, traga como si llevara meses sin probar bocado, sin miramientos ni moderaciones nimias.

Sin embargo, ser casi el único ser con necesidad de alimentarse sentado a la mesa – Jacob se rehusó a comer de lo que fuera, se conforma con ver a Nessie mientras ella lo hace- conlleva bastante incomodidad, Seth supone que porque a nadie le gusta que le miren mientras come.

Mucho menos, que Edward Cullen le mire mientras come.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

- Edward, déjalo comer en paz.

La risa de Bella no es desagradable, mas últimamente ha perdido simpatía por la chica; quizá, es por eso que decide responder de todos modos.

- He probado mejores, vampiro

- Sabes que no.

- … ¡Oh, vamos, deja de leerme la mente!

Ríen de nuevo. Él y Edward. Nessie está ensimismada concentrándose en su plato, Jake está ensimismado observando a Nessie; Bella sólo sonríe y esparce miradas un poco por todos lados.

* * *

**3**

La verdad es que está delicioso – carne con patatas, nunca imaginó que se pudieran cocinar de forma que quedaran como si fuera un banquete real- y él no ha comido desde hace varias horas.

Jake le dirige la palabra de vez en cuando, aunque se nota por su entrecejo arrugado que sigue desconfiando de su _novedosa_ amistad con Edward Cullen. El resto del tiempo, Jacob está tan increíblemente silencioso –_baboso_-, que Seth no puede sino desviar su atención al calmo diálogo que mantienen los vampiros adultos.

_- Alice está loca por ir._

_- Lo sé. Ha hablado de eso durante semanas._

_- ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Charlie?_

_- Pues no creo que le fascine la idea de que nos vayamos a otro continente, pero…_

El metal chocando contra el suelo de madera parece cortar de golpe cada onda sonora transportada por el aire en aquellos instantes.

Pasan uno, dos, tres interminables segundos en los que todas las miradas se clavan en su persona.

- Perdón.

Seth se inclina sobre su asiento para recoger el tenedor, con el apetito repentinamente arruinado.

* * *

**4**

_No te vayas._

Caminan en silencio.

Era completamente innecesario, pudo haberse largado con Jake hace horas; pero allí está, caminando con Edward, quien obviamente insistió en acompañarlo a casa, a través del bosque lóbrego.

Son las dos de la mañana. Seth está cansado, pero no tiene sueño. Esquiva una rama y se da cuenta, no sin cierta alarma, de que eso le suena familiar.

Familiar como de hace semanas, cuando no podía dormir y terminó frente a la casa de los Cullen.

Familiar como doloroso. Como anormal.

_Otro continente._

- Pensaba decírtelo, Seth.

_- ¿Otro continente_? – su voz sale rasposa.

Edward lo taladra con esos ojos que, en esos momentos, comienza a odiar, explicándole. No le debe explicaciones, no obstante, se las da:

Iba a decírselo, pero siempre parecía que quedaba tanto tiempo, lo decidieron hace meses y poco a poco, dichos meses se han ido esfumando.

Pero Seth no dice nada. Es difícil asimilar estas cosas, esa sensación de que, cuando todo va bien – relativamente bien, como sea-, algo tiene que llegar y joder el equilibrio.

Edward parece que piensa seguir con su… estúpida explicación, pero Seth deja de prestarle atención, o de mirarlo.

Sigue caminando, mirando sus pies sin verlos, sintiendo la piel más fría que nunca y una extraña y desmedida impotencia que no entiende, no quiere entender.

- También voy a echarte de menos.

No puede. No puede hablar. Es desagradable sentir eso sabiendo que no hay un remedio al alcance, que no hay un remedio del todo.

Por dos segundos, siente el impulso de largarse de allí, en fase o como humano, da lo mismo.

Sólo correr. _Desaparecer_.

- Lo siento.

El aliento de Edward le congela los labios y sabe que es demasiado tarde.

* * *

**5**

Seth suele arrepentirse por las cosas que hizo tanto como por las que no hizo, aunque siempre ha pensado que dejar algo sin hacer es mucho peor.

Pero _no_ moverse, _no_ alejarse, _no_ irse corriendo parece ilusoriamente correcto, cuando Edward elimina toda intención de separarse y le toma el rostro con ambas manos, helándole desde los poros hasta la célula más pequeña del corazón, que Seth siente apunto de explotarle.

Siente una lengua meterse dentro de su boca, respira el veneno de la inmortalidad, sintiendo el cuerpo del vampiro progresivamente soldado al suyo y todo desaparece: los árboles, las estrellas, Bella, la Push, las leyendas, los continentes y los miles de kilómetros que los separan y el miedo y el dolor de estómago se esfuman y sólo queda el frío ardiendo sobre su piel.

_- Lo siento._

Y sólo queda la voz de Edward incrustada en sus labios, repitiendo disculpas que, en esos momentos, Seth apenas y puede percibir.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. demasiado tarde

**1**

Despierta.

Edward lo está mirando; sus ojos son lo primero que ve al abrir los propios y siente el suficiente frío como para recordar que sus cuerpos están a muy poca distancia.

Seth se sienta sobre su cama, la primera cama compartida por un lobo y un vampiro.

Sabe que hoy es el día, tenía que llegar.

Y aunque le parece demasiado pronto, en realidad, nunca esperó acostumbrarse a la idea.

- Aún es muy temprano.

La primera vez que Edward estuvo en su habitación, el día que Seth supo que se marcharían a Brazil, no pudo evitar recordar la mañana que despertó pensando en él y se decidió a buscarlo. Estaba tan triste y tan feliz a la vez, y ahora, poco a poco, la felicidad va perdiendo terreno.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

_No_, miente, si bien es algo tonto mentirle a alguien que sabe lo que piensas.

Increíblemente, hace frío como para levantarse, y no entiende – sabe que no percibe las temperaturas, pero saber es distinto de entender realmente- cómo es que Edward está por sobre las sábanas, con su ropa oscura – sólo durmieron juntos, no es que haya _dormido juntos_- y su rostro perfecto, sin atisbos de un próximo congelamiento.

Seth sabe, cree estar seguro, de que esto no es nuevo para Edward; da por hecho que solía pasar las noches viendo a Bella dormir y esas cosas, cuando ésta era humana; así como da por hecho que Edward sabe que él lo sabe y que espera que Seth lo comprenda.

Que comprenda que a ella la amó primero, y que él llegó tarde.

- Lo siento.

Seth se está cansando de escuchar disculpas que en lugar de aliviarlo, sólo lo lastiman más.

**

* * *

**

2

Corren por el bosque; uno, en cuatro patas, el otro, en dos.

Seth sabe que sólo les queda ese día, y que luego, todo habrá terminado. Sabe que no puede ir con ellos, y sabe que es él, y nadie más que él, quien sale perdiendo.

No es eso lo que le molesta. Es difícil de explicar…

Es como si hubiera comenzado a vivir desde hace unas semanas, cuando Edward lo besó por primera vez; es como si hubiera nacido hace tan poco y descubierto tantas cosas que antes ignoraba, cosas que perderá para siempre en unas cuantas horas.

El punto es que no le molesta ser el quien sufra, sino el hecho de que _nada_ está dentro de su alcance.

No hay nada que pueda hacer. Nunca lo hubo.

_Demasiado tarde desde el comienzo._

Una mano fría le acaricia el pelaje del lomo, y recién se da cuenta de que se detuvo.

Últimamente, es común en él quedar varado en un punto equis, como si su cuerpo dejara de funcionar por la intensidad con la que se ensimisma en pensamientos cada vez menos optimistas.

Es tonto, pero a veces se odia por dormir. Si lo calcula, ha perdido más de dos días a la semana durmiendo, más dos días que pudo haber estado con Edward, porque el tiempo hace rato que dejó de sobrarles, y aunque Seth supone que al vampiro no le importa, la verdad es que a él sí.

- Estás siendo ilógico, _necesitas_ dormir.

Sólo puede mirarlo. Dios, sabe que va a extrañarlo tanto.

Y piensa que es tan injusto, porque él siempre estuvo en desventaja y ahora la carrera está terminando, y la meta está tan lejos de él, tan lejos.

-No tienes idea de cómo me gustaría que todo fuera diferente…

No, Seth no la tiene.

Pero piensa que a él le gustaría aún más.

- Te equivocas.

**

* * *

**

3

Son cosas complicadas que no tienen explicación, como cuando Edward se acerca demasiado para hablarle o le sujeta demasiado fuerte al besarle, como cuando Leah le escucha nombrar a Edward y simplemente suspira resignada, porque a estas alturas, es bien sabido que tratar de separarles es un esfuerzo en vano.

Con la excepción de que eso es lo que está apunto de suceder.

El punto es que sería igualmente complicado describir lo que siente en cuanto entra a la casa de ensueño de los Cullen-Swan – estaca en el pecho – y ve las maletas hechas, y huele no tres sino nueve vampiros fragantes a, pues, vampiro.

Es una mezcla de angustia y resignación con un ligero toque de desengaño, porque, aunque es estúpido, todavía quedaba en él una débil llama de esperanza; si bien no se le ocurre qué madres habría podido hacer que se quedaran. Era sólo una jodida ilusión.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Sin mirar a Jacob, asiente con la cabeza; no recuerda haberse sentido peor, ni siquiera cuando perdió a su padre, pero es mejor no pensar en eso porque no quiere, _no puede_ pensar en cosas tristes en ese preciso instante o va a quebrarse, va a quebrarse de verdad.

- Tú… quizá puedas visitarnos alguna vez. Pero solo, _por favor_.

Bien, eso si lo distrae un poco.

Debe ser la primera vez que la rubia le dirige la palabra, y le sorprende la amabilidad de la frase; ha escuchado tantas pestes por parte de Leah sobre _la engreída de Rosalie_ – bueno, también sobre _Bella, la mártir_ y_ el rarito de Jasper_- que nunca esperó que, de todos, fuese precisamente ella quien le daría la más mínima señal de que su persona importa un pepino.

El grandulón que tiene por esposo la llama, por lo que Rosalie se olvida de él, y a Seth no le queda más que distraerse mirando a Renesmee jugando con Alice y Jacob.

- Seth, acompáñame un momento.

Sigue a Edward hasta la parte posterior de la caza, sintiendo la desazón crecer dentro de su estómago como una enredadera.

**

* * *

**

4

- Es de cuando realmente tenía diecisiete años. Por favor, cuídalo.

Un reloj de bolsillo, de esos con cadena y engranes y cosas por el estilo. Lo contempla ahí, sobre la mano extendida del vampiro, sobre su palma abierta, y quisiera sacar una foto o algo, porque es como una imagen simbólica que le dice que Edward le está regalando el tiempo.

Y cuánto quisiera que eso fuese posible.

No se sorprende genuinamente cuando lo besa de improviso, ni hace el menor esfuerzo por que su espalda no choque contra la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria – aunque él no llega a sentir ni cosquillas-.

La temperatura sube y baja simultáneamente, y siente sus labios quemarle los propios.

Cuando se separan, él con el reloj en una mano y Edward con una expresión de tristeza que nunca pensó que llegaría a verle, es cuando sus ideas y sus emociones se sobreponen y llega a la síntesis de la cuestión, al bendito meollo del asunto.

Y es que es tan simple, pero tan complejo: sabe que, una vez que lo pierda, no sabrá cómo era que se vivía en un mundo donde él no tenía a Edward; no puede recordar su vida sin Edward y le aterra pensar que nunca lo hará, que, desde hoy, se sentirá como si el mundo estuviera siendo víctima de un gran y perverso error, porque las cosas no pueden estar marchando bien si Edward no está con él, como amigo o enemigo, o lo que sea.

_Es un error._

**

* * *

**

5

Es la primera vez que está en un aeropuerto; es extraño y a la vez, se siente aliviado porque Jacob está a su lado, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no correr hasta el avión y rogar que le encarguen a Nessie allí en Forks hasta que él mismo vaya a encontrarlos, dentro de un par de días. ¡Un par de días! Seth podría aguantar dos días sin Edward, si supiera que, después de ello, lo verá cada día durante el resto de su vida.

Los ve alejarse, y no puede evitar aferrar la diestra al reloj metálico que guarda en el interior del bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros. Está frío.

Edward Cullen, aparentemente, ha alcanzado a percibir sus utópicas reflexiones: lo ve allí, casi a las puertas de aquel estúpido pasillo que lo llevará al estúpido avión que los separará hasta la eternidad; lo ve soltar ligeramente la mano de Bella, entre cuyos brazos Nessie hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos – irónico, ¿eh?- por no llorar en frente de su Jake.

Lo ve voltearse y dirigirle una mirada que para cualquiera sería vacía, pero que, para él, es todo lo contrario.

Es como si todo lo que le ha dicho desde el inicio estuviera dentro de sus ojos, expresándole tantas cosas que en el fondo, no debería decirle (nada es como es debiera ser).

Luego, Edward se voltea.

Desaparece.

Para siempre.

Seth lo ve desaparecer y olvida todo lo demás, a Jacob a su lado y al resto de las personas despidiendo a otras personas que suben a sus aviones.

Y es como si su corazón estuviera en shock, no sabe si late muy rápido o si la tristeza y el dolor han hecho que se detenga.

No sabe si acaba de morir o si nunca ha estado vivo, o si su vida se va en ese avión, lejos de él, y nunca la recuperará.

Sólo sabe que, en ese instante preciso de su vida como hombre y como lobo, y como organismo existente sobre la tierra, todo se está derrumbando, sin hacer ruido y sin testigos, pero para siempre.

_Hasta la eternidad._

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**

* * *

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en algún otro fic..**


End file.
